Sur le moment
by Willelmnia
Summary: C'était censé être juste un moment d'égarement... Toujours aussi nul en résumé !


**Titre :** Sur le moment.

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, sérieux, etc.

**Disclamers :** Gundam Wing appartient à leurs auteurs respectifs !

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Sur le Moment.**

C'était juste sur le moment.

C'est ce que m'a dit Heero.

Il m'a aussi dit qu'il n'était pas gay.

A vrai dire-moi non plus.

J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs.

Mais avec lui c'était différent.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, toutefois.

Jusque là je suis toujours sorti avec des filles et Heero, aussi.

D'ailleurs il a une petite amie.

J'en avais une avant, mais je n'ai pas pu lui cacher ce qui s'était passé avec Heero. Je l'aime beaucoup et je n'aime pas mentir aux gens que j'aime.

Même si c'est un peu ce que je fais en ce moment avec lui. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à lui mentir, mais il le faut bien. Puisque moi, je n'arrive pas à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si entre lui et moi, jamais rien ne s'était passé.

Comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il y a quelques jours, Heero et moi, délaissés par nos copines avons passé la soirée ensemble. On s'est bien amusés, mais nous avions aussi beaucoup bu. Nous étions allés dans un bar puis j'ai invité Heero à venir boire un dernier verre chez moi et là on a terminé la nuit dans mon lit.

Je me suis réveillé complètement nu avec Heero tout aussi nu que moi. Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour comprendre ce que nous avions fait.

Je ne sais plus vraiment qui s'est avancé vers l'autre pour l'embrasser, à cause de l'alcool c'est un peu flou.

D'ailleurs, j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce qui est arrivé cette nuit là.

J'aurais préféré qu'il-en soit ainsi.

Seulement, il n'en est rien.

Je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit où nous avons fait l'amour.

Ou une partie d'Heero s'est ancrée en moi.

Pour lui tout semble si simple, alors que pour moi tout est compliqué.

C'est surtout moi, qui me complique la vie.

J'aime Heero, je n'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi.

Bien sûr, il ne sait rien, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Alors qu'il m'avait clairement dit que, pour lui c'était juste sur le moment. Que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre cela n'aurait pas fait de différence. Et surtout qu'il ne quitterait pas Réléna.

Ca m'a fait très mal d'entendre ça, mais j'ai dû faire semblant et lui dire que pour moi c'était pareil.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime tellement.

Mais lui s'en fout complètement, il n'a d'yeux que pour sa belle.

Réléna.

Qui commence à m'agacer, jour après jour.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à la supporter, à la voir tellement heureuse, aux bras de l'homme que j'aime.

J'ai du mal à supporter de les voir tellement heureux _ensemble_.

Je me sens perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et je ne peux en parler à personne. Ils me haïraient s'ils savaient, tout

comme Hilde doit me haïr maintenant.

Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant.

Je viens de quitter la cafétéria précipitamment.

Les autres se demandent sûrement ce qui me prend de partir si brusquement et sans un mot.

Mais là je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout.

Il faut que je l'oublie, mais comment faire ?

Je n'ai plus la force...

La porte s'ouvre, mais je ne me retourne pas.

C'est peut-être Quatre qui s'inquiète pour moi.

- Duo.

Hilde ? Que vient-elle faire là ?

- Duo, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Je ne bouge pas, je n'ai même pas le courage de la regarder.

Moi qui l'ai trahie.

Je sens ses bras entourer ma taille tandis qu'elle colle son corps contre le mien.

Mes yeux se ferment et je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues librement, sans chercher à les retenir.

Ca me fait du bien de pleurer.

- Tu souffres. Me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. Pourquoi ?

- Je l'aime... Osais-je lui avouer.

Elle ne dit rien et moi je continue à pleurer. Ca me fait tellement de bien de pouvoir enfin montrer mon chagrin, de pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré ?

Ses paroles, n'étaient ni méchantes, ni blessantes. Et cela me fit sourire.

- J'ai le chic pour être dans les pires situations, tu me connais.

- Oui, justement.

- Hilde, je suis désolé pour...

- C'est du passé maintenant my Love.

- Tu mérites mille fois mieux que moi.

- Ca c'est bien vrai ! me dit-elle en riant.

Nous sommes restés un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre.

- Bon et si on retournait avec les autres ? Ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

- Tu ne leur as rien dit ?

- A propos de toi et d'Heero ? Ca ne les regarde pas.

- Tu es génial, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, tellement génial que tu me quittes pour un mec !

- ...

- Allez, je plaisantais. Idiot.

- Idiote toi-même!

Hilde s'est tourné vers moi et a tendu sa main vers ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes.

- Je t'aime encore tu sais, on pourrait... Commença-t-elle.

Je pose brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

- Pardonne moi my Love, mais je ne peux pas, je...

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Oublie-le vite, sinon tu vas beaucoup souffrir.

- J'en suis conscient.

- Si tu as envie de parler je suis là, ok ?

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, merci Hilde.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai serrée très fort contre moi. Hilde est vraiment une fille géniale, avant d'être ma petite amie elle était ma meilleure amie. Et elle le restera à présent.

Ensuite Réléna est sortie de la cafétéria au bras d'Heero, suivie de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

- Alors, les amoureux, vous vous cachiez ? nous a demandé, Réléna.

- Laisse les tranquilles Rél. Lâcha Heero.

Hilde prit ma main dans la sienne et nous sommes retournés en cours.

Ce soir Quatre nous a invité chez lui. Ses parents ne sont pratiquement jamais là, surtout le week-end. Il se retrouve souvent seul, sauf quand ses sœurs viennent lui rendre visite. Donc il arrive parfois qu'il nous invite chez lui. En général on passe des soirées assez sympa.

Il ne reste plus que moi, Heero et Trowa. Les autres sont rentrés, Hilde vient juste de partir ainsi que Réléna qui est partie parce qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait des trucs à faire le lendemain. Wufei lui devait raccompagner Sally chez elle.

Depuis que sa copine n'est plus là, je sens les regards appuyés d'Heero sur moi. Que me veut-il ? Nous n'avions pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé entre nous cette fameuse nuit.

Je détourne le regard sinon j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ses yeux si bleus.

Je soupire et me dit qu'il serait peut-être temps pour moi de rentrer, il se fait tard.

Trowa et Quatre sont en grande discussion, Heero participe aussi à la conversation même si son regard se tourne souvent vers moi.

- Bon, je ne vais pas tarder, moi.

- Quoi déjà ? Me demande Quatre.

- Il est tard et il faut que je rentre.

- Alors, reste. Proposa mon ami. Tu pourrais dormir ici, ainsi que Heero et Trowa.

- Non, c'est bon je ne vais pas te déranger Quatre.

- Mais, tu ne me déranges pas Duo, tu le sais très bien.

- Moi je suis partant pour rester, nous dit soudainement Heero.

- Trowa ? Lui a demandé, Quatre en le regardant.

- C'est ok pour moi aussi.

- Duo ?

Quatre me suppliait du regard d'accepter.

- Ok.

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, mais ça paraîtrait vraiment bizarre si j'insistais pour rentrer chez moi et puis quelle excuse pourrais-je donner ?

Nous avons donc continué à discuter, de tout et de rien.

Pendant un long moment j'ai parlé avec Heero, j'ai essayé de faire comme lui, comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire un effort pour quelques heures.

J'aime être avec Heero, lui parler, passer du temps avec lui.

Je regrette que nous en soyons arrivés là.

Parce que plus jamais je ne pourrai être son ami comme avant.

- Il se fait tard, si nous allions nous coucher ? Nous proposa Quatre.

- Bonne idée, je suis complètement naze !

- Dis Duo vu que je n'ai que deux chambres d'amis, ça ne te dérange pas de partager ta chambre avec Heero ?

- Et bien... Commençais-je.

- Pas de problème! Fit Heero à ma place.

Je m'incline vu que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Apparemment partager le même lit que moi ne le dérange pas du tout.

Moi ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise.

Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir fermer l'oeil de la nuit, tout en le sachant à côté de moi.

J'entre donc dans la chambre, suivi de près par Heero.

Je regarde longuement le lit au milieu de la pièce.

Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je vais devoir me déshabiller.

Pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation ?

Il faut que je reste calme et tout ira bien.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Heero qui vient d'enlever sa chemise, je ne m'attarde pas sinon je sens que je ne pourrai plus détacher mon regard de son corps si... si parfait.

Je tourne la tête et commence moi aussi à retirer mes vêtements.

Je vais rester en t-shirt et en boxer.

Dès que j'ai finis je pose mes affaires dans la petite armoire à côté et je me dépêche de me coucher.

Pas une seule fois, à aucun moment, je n'ai regardé dans la direction d'Heero.

Une fois installé, je soupire en fermant les yeux.

Je sens le matelas s'affaisser et les couvertures se lever.

- Bonne nuit Duo.

- Bonne nuit Heero.

Même si je suis fatigué je sens que la nuit va être longue.

Pourquoi à t-il fallu que Quatre nous demande de dormir dans la même chambre ?

Je dois être maudit c'est sûr.

Je sens Heero bouger et j'ouvre brusquement les yeux lorsque l'une de ses mains se pose sur moi.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me colle contre lui.

- Heero.

- Hm ?

- Lâche moi.

- Pas envie. Ce n'est pas un crime que de te tenir dans mes bras.

Je ferme les yeux quand ses doigts caressent doucement mon ventre.

Je suis super sensible à cet endroit. Le sait-il ?

- Non, mais te connaissant, je doute que tu te limites à ça.

- Tu me connais trop bien.

- Normal vu qu'on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse.

- Hn.

Lorsque sa main se glisse sous mon t-shirt je la repousse, mais il revient aussitôt à la charge.

- Heero...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir quand son autre main descend plus bas, me caressant à travers mon boxer.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le repousser ?

Suis-je si faible ?

- On ne peut pas, tu... Hmmmmm... Ah... arrête.

Il me fait perdre la tête, je n'en peux plus.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu me fasses autant d'effet ?

Pourquoi à t-il fallu que ce soit toi.

Je voudrais que tu m'aimes Heero.

Je voudrais que tu ne regardes que moi.

Mais je sais que cela est impossible.

Tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Je ne suis rien pour toi.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux, sachant qu'il ne sera jamais à moi.

Une larme s'échappe et coule doucement sur ma joue.

Heureusement qu'Heero ne me voit pas, il ne comprendrait pas.

L'une de ses mains caresse mon torse, elle remonte jusqu'à mon visage et il prend mon menton entre ses doigts, puis il me caresse la joue. Sans le vouloir il essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulées.

Il me fait basculer vers lui. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Je peux lire dans son regard de l'incompréhension et je détourne les yeux.

- Duo, ça va ? Me demande t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, que puis-je lui dire ?

- Duo, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Finis-je par lui répondre.

Il me prend dans ses bras et j'entoure son cou de mes bras et le serre fort contre moi.

- Je suis désolé. Me dit il a l'oreille.

- De quoi ? Lui demandais-je surpris.

- De cette situation. De ce qu'on vit en ce moment.

- Tu ne me forces à rien je...

- La dernière fois, c'était juste sur le moment. On avait beaucoup trop bu, même si je ne sais plus très bien comment on en est arrivés à s'embrasser. Mais là, je... je te désire encore, c'est plus fort que moi. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour encore une fois.

Je n'ai pas la force de lui refuser ce qu'il me demande, surtout lorsque je le désire autant que lui.

Nous allons passer cette nuit ensemble et ensuite tout redeviendra comme avant.

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le supporter.

- Alors, fais-moi l'amour Heero. Fais le maintenant. Lui répondis-je.

Je veux profiter de notre dernière nuit ensemble. Même si je sais que je ne devrais pas.

Quatre est réveillé et levé depuis un moment déjà, il a préparé le petit déjeuner. Qu'il a d'ailleurs pris avec Trowa vu qu'il s'était levé peu après lui.

A onze heures il a décidé d'aller réveiller ses amis.

- Bon, je vais voir nos deux dormeurs. Dit-il à Trowa.

- Tu prends un risque en réveillant Duo. Lui fait remarquer le français.

- Peut-être, mais je trouve bizarre que Heero dorme encore, lui qui est plutôt du genre lève tôt.

- Qui sait, il a sûrement envie de faire une grasse mat' de temps en temps.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Où, il a mal dormi à cause de Duo.

- Oui, vu qu'il a le sommeil agité. Peut-être l'a-t-il assommé ? Fit le blond en riant.

Trowa lui a souri puis Quatre est sorti de la cuisine.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre d'ami il a frappé à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Il frappe une deuxième fois.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Curieux de savoir ce qu'ils font, il décide d'entrer dans la chambre.

Il pose sa main sur la poignée et ouvre doucement la porte.

Quatre n'en croit pas ses yeux.

La veille, ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux alors la chambre est à présent parfaitement éclairée.

Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il voit.

Heero tient tendrement Duo dans ses bras. Les draps ainsi que la couverture les couvrent jusqu'à la taille. Il y a le t-shirt et le boxer du natté par terre. Quatre n'est pas stupide est devine parfaitement ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre.

Il les regarde un moment et prend peur lorsque Duo remue.

Il bouge un peu, mais ne semble pas s'être réveillé.

Il fait demi tour et referme la porte sans un bruit.

Quatre s'appuie contre la porte, encore choqué parce qu'il vient de voir.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, j'ai cru entendre du bruit.

Je relève la tête et regarde autour de moi.

Rien.

Je baisse les yeux et vois Heero, qui dort toujours.

Pas étonnant avec la nuit que l'on a passée.

Je le regarde et passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux. Il bouge alors je retire rapidement ma main.

Au moment où je m'éloigne de lui, il me sert dans ses bras.

- Hmmmm... J'ai froid. Murmure-t-il.

Je remonte la couverture sur nos corps découverts.

- Il est quelle heure ? Me demande t-il sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

J'ai laissé mon portable sur la table de nuit, je me relève et le prend.

- Il est onze heures passés.

- Déjà.

- Hm.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça.

- Normal, tu m'as épuisé cette nuit.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas trop envie de me lever…

- Et bien raison de plus pour rester encore au lit.

Heero capture mes lèvres entre les siennes tout en grimpant sur moi. Il se place entre mes jambes et les relèves.

- Hey !

- Quoi ? Me demande-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je croyais que tu étais épuisé ?

- Et bien, il faut croire que j'ai des ressources cachées.

J'aimerais lui reprocher le fait qu'on l'est déjà fait cette nuit, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Au lieu de ça, je le repousse et échange nos positions.

Je suis sur lui à présent.

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et je me penche pour l'embrasser.

Il est une heure et demi passé lorsque l'on décide enfin de se lever.

Je me lève et m'étire.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Heero qui me regarde en souriant, il se lève à son tour enfile rapidement ses vêtements puis il vient vers moi et m'embrasse.

Ensuite nous nous sommes allés déjeuner. Quatre doit se demander pourquoi nous nous levons si tard, je peux toujours lui dire que Heero et moi avons discuté une partie de la nuit. Je n'aime pas mentir à mes amis et surtout à Quatre, mais là je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Quatre est dans le salon, ainsi que Trowa lorsque nous y entrons. Quatre me regarde et me sourit.

- Salut Quatre, lui dis je.

- Bonjour Duo, bonjour Heero.

- Salut Quatre. Trowa.

- C'est à cette heure ci qu'on se lève ? Nous demande-t-il.

Heero ne répond rien et hausse les épaules.

- On s'est couché un peu plus tard, on est resté un moment à parler tous les deux.

- Je vois, je vois.

Puis on est allé dans la cuisine, le repas nous attendait déjà, il ne fallait plus que réchauffer.

Vers trois heures Trowa et Heero sont repartis. Moi je suis resté puisque Quatre me l'a demandé. Il voulait que je reste, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir pourquoi, il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

Donc nous voilà seuls, on s'installe tranquillement dans le salon.

Nous sommes assis dans le canapé, mais personne n'a encore prononcé un mot.

Vu qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se lancer, je vais le faire à sa place. Ca doit être important puisqu'il a l'air si sérieux.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Il soupire et baisse la tête.

- En fait c'est... je...

Je vois bien, qu'il a du mal à me parler, de quoi s'agit il ? Pour qu'il n'arrive même plus à trouver ses mots pour me parler à moi, son meilleur ami.

- Quatre, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je vous ai surpris, toi et Heero... vous...

Cette fois c'est moi qui soupire. Alors, comme cela il sait pour nous ?

- Je vois.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- C'est compliqué Quatre.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ce que vous faites ! Tu trompes Hilde avec Heero, pourquoi ?

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore officialisé notre séparation.

- On est plus ensemble.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai rompu avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça n'allait plus, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et comment toi et Heero en êtes arrivés là ?

- Je ne pouvais pas en parler. Et pour ce qui est d'Heero et moi et bien, nous avons passé la soirée ensemble, on avait beaucoup bu et ensuite on est allé chez moi. Je ne sais plus comment ça a dérapé, mais le lendemain je me suis réveillé avec Heero dans mon lit, mes fringues à terre.

- Et depuis vous continuez à... ?

- Non. Ne crois pas ça, il ne sait rien passé depuis ce jour là, enfin jusqu'à cette nuit.

Que pense-t-il de moi à présent ? Il a l'air terriblement déçu. Je peux comprendre, parce que si j'avais surpris mon meilleur ami avec un de mes amis au lit, j'aurai été déçu qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. Surtout quand l'ami a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et que c'est aussi une amie.

- Réléna ne sait rien, je suppose ? Me demande-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Non. Malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous il l'aime et il ne veut pas la perdre.

- Mais toi, tu as été honnête avec Hilde ?

- Oui, je lui ai avoué ce qui s'était passé.

- Et elle t'a quitté parce que tu l'as trompé avec Heero ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait, c'est moi qui ai voulu rompre. Expliquais-je.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'aime beaucoup Hilde, mais depuis ce qui s'est passé je... je ne l'aime plus comme avant. Pour tout je dire je... j'aime...

- Tu es tombé amoureux d'Heero, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Répondit-je en soupirants. Je suis mal barré je sais, mais je n'y peux rien.

- Ca finira par s'arranger.

- Je l'espère. Mais pour le moment je pense que m'éloigner un peu de lui ne me ferait pas de mal.

- C'est bientôt les vacances, tu pourras te changer les idées.

- Oui.

- Ah, mais j'y pense ! Je retourne chez moi justement, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, qu'en penses tu ? Me propose Quatre.

Partir pendant deux semaines me ferait du bien. J'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air, de voir autre chose et d'autres personnes.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Cool ! Je vais prévenir mes parents que tu seras là. Ils vont être ravis de te revoir.

- Moi aussi.

Les parents de Quatre habitent au bord de la plage. C'est vraiment magnifique.

Je suis d'ailleurs sur le sable, le soleil est en train de se coucher. Le ciel est rouge orangé, c'est vraiment beau.

Je suis pieds nus, le sable n'est plus aussi chaud qu'en pleine journée mais c'est tout aussi agréable.

A cet instant mes pensées ne vont que vers une seule personne.

Heero.

J'aurais beaucoup apprécié passer ces vacances avec lui.

Enfin, il doit être avec Réléna en ce moment. Au moins il est avec la personne qu'il aime, c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite.

Passé cette semaine loin de lui m'a vraiment aidé. Je me rends compte que le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui. Que même si je pense encore à lui et que je l'aime toujours je peux faire autre chose. Je peux encore sourire et rire.

Quatre est vraiment génial, grâce à lui je vais un peu mieux.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il vient me rejoindre.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

- A quoi penses tu ? Me demande t-il.

- A ton avis ? Lui répondis-je.

- Heero.

- Gagné ! Fis-je en riant.

Il ne dit rien et soupire.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas lui parler ?

- Hors de question. On en a déjà parlé. Il n'y a rien à dire Quatre. Je ne veux pas risquer de tout perdre pour un "Je t'aime" et puis je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qu'il pourrait me répondre. " Duo, on est ami mais c'est Réléna que j'aime." Non merci.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- Mais c'est ainsi.

Quatre soupire.

- Je crois que je vais partir. Lui dis-je soudainement.

J'y ai réfléchi toute cette semaine et je pense que c'est une bonne idée. J'ai besoin de voir autre chose, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. D'être loin de lui, aussi.

- Partir ? Où ça ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Lui répondis-je. Je vais voir. Mais j'ai besoin de partir, il le faut.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci pour tout Quatre, tu m'aides beaucoup tu sais.

- C'est à ça que servent les amis, Duo.

- Oui, entre autre.

Il m'a souri et je me suis relevé. Il a fait de même et il a pris ma main dans la sienne.

- Dis moi, est-ce que tu as l'intention de lui dire avant de t'enfuir ?

- Mais je ne fuis pas ! Répliquais-je. Et pour te répondre, non je ne compte pas lui dire. A quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais si tu ne dis rien tu ne connaîtras jamais sa réponse...

- Et je ne veux pas la connaître. Je préfère ne rien lui dire, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Ok, je n'insiste pas dans ce cas.

Je ne me vois vraiment pas lui dire ce que j'éprouve. J'avoue que sa réaction me fait peur et je ne veux pas que l'on se quitte en mauvais terme. Je veux que l'on reste ami même si on ne reverra sûrement plus.

- Au fait, me dit Quatre, tu as revu ce bel apollon qui te court après ?

- Tu parles de Lucas ? Oui je l'ai revu.

- Hmm, intéressant ! allez raconte, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Quatre ne lâche rien quand il veut savoir quelque chose !

On est sorti un soir et il est venu me parler. Ca m'a fait bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'un homme me draguait et j'ai trouvé cela flatteur. En plus il était vraiment beau. Au moins ça m'a permis de comprendre que j'étais attiré par d'autre homme qu'Heero. C'est une bonne chose parce que je ne veux pas aimer Heero toute ma vie en pensant qu'il aurait pu être l'homme de ma vie alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'aime comme je ne n'ai jamais aimé et comme je n'aimerai jamais plus, mais je ne peux pas rester seul simplement parce que j'éprouve un amour à sens unique. C'est ce que ma rencontre avec Lucas m'a appris.

- Bah rien de spécial tu sais.

- Non je ne sais pas, tu te fais désirer ou quoi ? Accouche !

- Ok, ok. J'avoue tout. J'ai passé une super soirée, on est allé discuter dans un bar, c'était sympa. Vraiment.

- Et tu n'as fait que discuter ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas très cher ! Fis-je en prenant un air hautain.

- Oh! Ne fais pas ta petite mijaurée Duo.

Quatre me fera toujours rire, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est mon meilleur ami. Je sais à présent que je peux tout lui dire, qu'il ne me jugera pas.

- Bon ok, à un moment nous avions la bouche trop occupée pour parler. Lui avouais-je.

- Aaaaah ça c'est intéressant, enfin un peu d'action. C'était comment ?

- Super !

- Je suis content de voir que tu ne restes pas axé que sur Heero. J'espère que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un de bien, tu le mérites tu sais.

- Merci Quatre.

J'ai à peine le temps de poser mes affaires en rentrant, que mon téléphone sonne.

C'est Hilde qui vient aux nouvelles.

- Allô ? Demandais-je.

- _Salut Duo, comment va tu ?_

- Je vais très bien et toi ?

- _Ca va. Alors, ces vacances, raconte !_

- Y a pas grand-chose à raconter tu sais, j'ai passé une semaine au bord de la plage à rien faire.

- _Mouais c'est ça, ne mens pas ! Quatre m'__a__ tout raconté, tu as rencontré quelqu'un alors ?_

Les nouvelles vont vite apparemment. Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas que Quatre lui ait raconté. De toute façon elle aurait fini par le savoir.

- Pas besoin de te dire vu que tu sais déjà tout.

- _Quatre m'a seulement dit que t'avais rencontré un mec, rien de plus._

- Et il n'y a rien à savoir de plus. On garde simplement le contact c'est tout, je ne pense pas le revoir un jour.

- _C'est dommage. Il était comment ?_

- Beau comme un dieu. Je te montrerai, j'ai pris des photos.

- _Ah c'est intéressant ça !_ Fit-elle.

Hilde est vraiment trop curieuse, elle veut toujours tout savoir c'est pour ça que je ne lui cache rien.

- Au fait, tu viens ce soir ? J'organise une petite réunion entre amis.

- C'est normal j'ai décidé ça aujourd'hui.

- Toi alors, tu m'étonneras toujours !

- Alors tu seras là ?

- Je ne sais pas.

J'hésite, il y aura surement Heero à cette soirée et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le revoir.

- Ce n'est pas sur qu'ils viennent, apparemment Réléna avait des projets pour eux.

- Soirée entre amoureux ?

- Elle ne me l'a pas dit mais je pense.

Donc il y a cinquante pourcent de chance qu'il ne soit pas là et ça me fera du bien de voir du monde.

- Ok.

- Super, sois là à 20h tapante !

- J'y serai.

- Génial, à tout à l'heure.

- A toute Hilde.

J'ai raccroché et j'ai rangé mon téléphone, ensuite je suis allé dans ma chambre pour me changer.

Au final quand je suis arrivé Heero et Réléna étaient déjà là, je n'ai pas voulut connaitre les raisons de leur changement de plan ça ne m'aurait rien apporté de le savoir.

Pendant la soirée j'ai essayé de rester loin de lui, je parle avec tout le monde mais je me débrouille toujours pour ne pas être seul avec lui.

J'ai oublié de mettre mon téléphone sur vibreur et tous les regards se sont tourné vers moi lorsque mon téléphone à sonné.

Je regarde le nom, c'est celui de Lucas qui apparaît.

Je me lève dans l'intention d'aller ailleurs, tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'on se dit. Et puis la plupart ne connaissent pas son existence, dont Heero. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si on était ensembles et que j'aie quelque chose à lui cacher.

- Allô ?

Tout le monde continue de me regarder lorsque je quitte la pièce.

Je vais dehors prendre un peu l'air, ça me fera du bien.

- _Duo, c'est Lucas._

- Salut Lucas.

- _Comment va tu ? _

- Bien et toi ?

- _Ca va._

Il m'appelle souvent ces derniers temps, bien que, je lui aie un peu expliqué la situation dans laquelle je suis. Je n'ai pas tout raconté en détail, seulement les grandes lignes. J'ai été obligé de lui en parler parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas aller plus loin avec lui. On a beaucoup discuté et on a même échangé nos numéros.

- _Quand est-ce que tu reviens me voir ?_ Me demande t-il.

Je souris en pensant au fait que Quatre m'a proposé de rester chez lui pendant juillet-août. Il veut que l'on passe du temps ensemble avant que je ne parte définitivement.

- Et bien, je serai là pendant les vacances, en juillet.

- _Vraiment ?!_

- Oui.

- _Mais c'est trop bien ça !_

J'allais répondre quelque chose quand je sens des bras entourer ma taille et un corps qui se colle au mien.

Je soupire, mais je ne fais rien qui pourrait inciter Heero à rester.

Je préfère l'ignorer il partira plus vite.

- _Allôôôôô ?_ Fait Lucas.

Sa voix me ramène sur terre et je me presse de lui répondre.

- Désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs. Tu disais ?

- _J'ai vu ça. Je te demandais combien de temps tu resterais._

- Aucune idée. Il faut que je vois encore, ça dépend de plein de choses. Mais je pense au moins rester un mois.

- _Naaaan, tant que ça ?_

- Oui.

Heero n'est pas reparti comme je le pensais. Il reste là et ne dis rien. Je ne le comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ?

Je ferme les yeux quand je sens ses lèvres sur ma nuque, ses bras se resserrent autour de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être bien contre lui.

- _On pourra passer du temps ensemble._

- Bien sûr. Répondis-je en appuyant ma tête sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- _J'ai hâte que tu sois là._

- Lucas, tu sais que je ne...

- _T'inquiète ! je n'espère rien, mais on est am__is__, non ?_ Me demande t-il.

- Bien sûr, quelle question.

- _Donc, en tant qu'ami il est normal que, j'ai envie de te revoir._

- Oui et puis je suis si exceptionnel il faut bien le reconnaître. Fis-je en riant.

- _Je ne dis pas le contraire, tu es quelqu'un de fascinant._

- Ah bon ? c'est la première fois que l'on me le dit.

- _Il faut une première fois à tout comme on dit ! Bon je vais devoir te laisser, ç__a__ ma fait plaisir de te parler. On se verra pendant les vacances donc._

- Oui.

- _A bientôt Duo._

- A bientôt Lucas.

Au moment au j'ai dit ça, Heero m'a pris le téléphone des mains et a raccroché. Je me suis retourné pour récupérer mon portable et il en a profité pour m'embrasser.

Je ne m'y attendais pas alors je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

En avais-je seulement envie ?

Je me détache de lui et je récupère mon téléphone.

- Et si je n'avais pas fini ma conversation ? Lui demandais-je.

- Elle l'était non ?

- Exact. Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Heero me regarde, mais il ne dit rien.

- Qui est ce Lucas ? Finit-il par me demander.

Ah, ça l'intéresse ? Il ne faut pas rêver il n'est pas jaloux.

- Un ami, pourquoi ?

- Seulement un ami ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire de toute façon ? On n'est pas ensemble, non ?

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça mais c'est sorti tout seul. Moi je ne lui pose pas de questions sur sa relation avec l'autre.

- Hn, tu as raison. Désolé.

- Heero...

Il finit par me lâcher, je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, mais je ne peux pas le retenir. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Heero me tourne le dos et ne dit rien.

Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça.

Définitivement.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet tu sais. Tu ne peux pas me jeter et me reprendre comme bon te semble. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et moi dans cette histoire, tu y penses ? Tu te fiches pas mal de savoir ce que je ressens, du moment que Monsieur obtient ce qu'il veut. Tu te joues de Réléna et de moi, tu ne peux pas tout avoir.

- Ne me demande pas de choisir entre elle et... Fait-il en se retournant.

- Je ne te demande pas de choisir. Je connais déjà la réponse de toute façon. Mais ce petit jeu a assez duré, Heero. Il vaut mieux que l'on arrête là.

Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

C'est enfin fini entre lui et moi.

Ca n'a pas l'air de le traumatiser on dirait, c'est normal puisqu'il ne m'aime pas.

Et ça me fait mal, même si je savais que cela finirait ainsi.

Je n'ai plus qu'à tourner la page à présent.

Se sera sûrement difficile, mais il le faut.

Je sursaute lorsque je sens de nouveau ses bras autour de moi.

- Merci, murmure t-il. Merci pour ces moments passés ensemble.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et je ferme les yeux, savourant pour une dernière fois la chaleur de ses bras.

Nous sommes restés ainsi quelques instants puis il m'a relâché.

Ensuite il est parti sans un regard pour moi.

Je ne regrette pas de lui cacher mes sentiments, à quoi bon cela aurait-il servi ? Il ne m'aurait pas choisi, c'est plus qu'évident.

Un moment après qu'Heero soit parti Quatre est venu me voir. Il devait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir.

Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer chez moi et de dormir.

J'ai envie de rester un peu seul avant de retourner avec les autres et de faire semblant que tout va bien.

- Duo, ça va ? Me demande t-il.

- Hm, hm.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je soupire en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Rien. C'est fini avec Heero, pour de bon, cette fois.

- Duo…

- Je sais, c'est mieux comme ça. Mais je…

Quatre n'a rien dit et m'a pris dans ses bras.

Nous sommes restés un moment comme ça, sans rien dire. Ca m'a fait du bien.

Je me détache de son étreinte et je lui souris.

- Merci Quatre.

- De quoi ? Me demande t-il.

- D'être là, simplement.

- De rien Duo. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Je l'ai remercié encore une fois puis il m'a pris la main et nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur.

Après ça je n'ai plus croisé le regard d'Heero une seule fois. Je l'ai évité du mieux que j'ai pu, je l'ai ignoré aussi.

Ca n'a pas l'air de le perturber.

Je le vois heureux avec Réléna alors que moi je donnerai tout pour être à sa place.

Je me dis que plus vite je partirai d'ici mieux se sera.

Parce que je ne supporterai plus de les voir, ni lui ni elle. Et encore moins ensemble comme à cet instant.

Je n'ai plus de regret à présent. Je sais que je ne lui manquerai pas.

Les semaines sont vite passées, pas aussi vite que je l'aurai voulu, mais le jour de mon départ approche, c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous sommes enfin en vacances.

J'appréhende le moment où je vais quitter ma ville natale. A part Quatre et Hilde personne ne sait que je m'en vais.

Je vais partir comme un voleur, mais je m'en fiche. Les personnes qui sont les plus importantes pour moi sont au courant, c'est ce qui compte.

J'en ai parlé à Hilde parce qu'elle aussi m'a beaucoup soutenu ces derniers temps. Je n'allais pas vraiment bien.

Nous sommes restés proche malgré notre rupture. Qui en a étonné plus d'un lorsqu'on a officiellement rompu. Heero aussi était surpris, pour lui Hilde et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il était venu me voir, un peu après que nous ayons « rompu ».

- Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? M'avait-il demandé.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Certainement parce que vous sembliez fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Si on était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre je ne l'aurais pas trahie comme je l'ai fais.

- Tu as rompu parce que tu te sentais coupable ?

Que pouvait-je répondre à ça ? C'était une occasion de lui révéler mes véritables sentiments à son égard.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Parce que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Alors, je n'ai rien dit.

- Non, je l'ai quitté parce que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle.

Et toi, tu aimes vraiment Réléna ?

- Bien sûr.

Il avait répondu sans hésitation et cela m'avait fait mal au cœur je dois l'avouer.

- Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

- Quoi ?

J'ai été tellement surpris par sa question, je n'y attendais pas du tout.

- Après ce qui s'est passé je suppose que c'est normal que tu me détestes…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je te déteste ?

- Je ne suis pas un idiot Duo. Tu ne fais que m'éviter depuis… depuis…

- Depuis que tu m'as gentiment jeté ?

- …

- Désolé si je t'ai donné cette impression, ce n'était pas voulu. Mais j'ai besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre nous…

Je…

- Ne t'en fais pas je comprends. Mais notre amitié me manque.

Je n'ai rien répondu à ce moment-là. Je lui ai seulement souris, d'un sourire triste.

Heero me manquait aussi, mais pas de la même manière que je lui manquais.

- Tu vas me manquer 'Ro… Murmurais-je assez bas pour ne pas qu'il ne m'entende.

- Je vais te laisser, je dois aller retrouver Réléna.

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom devant moi c'était comme si il m'enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur.

- Si tu l'aimes vraiment alors prends soin d'elle. Et sois heureux.

- Tu trouveras la personne qui te rendra heureux toi aussi Duo, j'en suis sûr.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Notre au revoir avait des airs « d'adieux », Heero devait simplement penser qu'on ne se reverrait pas avant un long moment, mais pas que je partirais. De toute façon ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Le jour de mon départ est enfin arrivé.

Quatre, ainsi que Hilde sont là.

Je ne serai pas parti sans leur dire au revoir.

- Tu vas vraiment nous manquer Duo. Me dit Hilde en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Vous allez me manquer aussi.

- Prends soin de toi surtout, me dit elle.

- Promis ma puce.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je me détache d'elle.

- Tu reviendras nous voir quand même ? Me demande Quatre.

- Bien sûr quelle question ! Répondis-je.

- Tu n'as prévenu personne d'autre de ta fuite ? Me demanda Hilde.

- Non, vous êtes les seuls aux courant.

- Et Heero ?

- Il ne sait rien. Ne lui dites pas tout de suite. De toute façon je doute qu'il s'aperçoive de mon absence.

- Il se posera des questions et c'est à nous qu'il les posera.

- Je sais, mais dites le lui le plus tard possible.

- Comme tu veux Duo.

- Bien.

- Ton train part à quelle heure ?

- Hmm, dans une vingtaine de minutes. Répondis-je en regardants ma montre.

- Et bien on va te laisser. Bon voyage.

- Merci.

- Appelle nous dès que tu es arrivé.

- Pas de problème.

Quatre s'avança et me pris dans ses bras. Je l'ai serré fort contre moi, il va tellement me manquer.

Je fis la même chose avec Hilde, qui elle aussi, va beaucoup me manquer.

Ils partirent sur un « au revoir » et je les ai fixé jusqu'à ce que je n'aperçoive plus leurs silhouettes.

Je me suis retourné pour attendre mon train.

Une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi.

**.Fin.**

J'ai mis du temps à la finir cette fic ! Je n'avais pas prévu de la finir de cette façon, mais je trouve que c'est tout aussi bien comme ça.

A bientôt,

Sadly.


End file.
